Miska budyniu
by wantyoubemyinspiration
Summary: Miniaturka o Lunie i Draco. Nietypowe połączenie, przez niektórych nielubiane. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie dodane na tę stronę, proszę o opinie i wskazówki. Życzę miłego czytania! ; )


Draco kroczył przez zatłoczone korytarze Hogwartu, co jakiś czas przeciskając się przez nawałnice pierwszo i drugorocznych. To, czego teraz najbardziej pragnął, znajdowało się w Wielkiej Sali i to w całkiem niezłej okazałości – jedzenie.

Nie wiadomo który dzień września był dziś niemiłosiernie gorący, toteż Draco był zmuszony do poluzowania swojego ślizgońskiego krawata. Przydałoby się jeszcze zdjąć koszulę, ale chyba połowa (jak nie więcej!) żeńskiej (może nie tylko…) populacji Hogwartu umarłaby z zachwytu (i jak on miałby się z tego wytłumaczyć Dumbledore'owi?!).

Odruchowo poluzował krawat jeszcze bardziej, przez co ten upadł na podłogę. „Cóż za niezdarstwo" – przyznał w duchu – „Coś takiego przystoi co najwyżej takiemu gryfońskiemu Weasley'owi, ale na pewno nie mnie" – pomyślał, szybko podnosząc krawat.

Gdy już był w miarę blisko upragnionej Wielkiej Sali, ktoś zagrodził mu drogę. Ten ktoś z pewnością zapłaci mu za to. Nie ważne, czy przypadkowo, czy umyślnie.

Przed oczami zabłysnęły mu platynowe blond włosy, jak gdyby ich właścicielka (ze względu na długość, chyba, że Draco nie wie, z kim do czynienia…) nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że dość chamsko trąciła go na przeciwległą ścianę.

Bez robienia niepotrzebnego zamieszania, postanowił kontynuować swoją drogę.

Jakie to pyszne! O Merlinie! O Morgano! I tak dalej! Od rana nie miał nic w ustach (nie licząc chamsko wepchniętych nowych skarpetek od Zabiniego), a ten makaron z sosem zdawał się być ambrozją. W taki oto sposób Draco rozkoszując się wspaniałością spożywanego przez niego jedzenia, siedział w spokoju, nie irytowany niczyją, niepotrzebną obecnością.

Najedzony dziedzic fortuny Malfoy'ów stwierdził, że przejdzie się po szkole.

Dzień niby gorący, ale jaki nudny! Przydałoby się rozerwać. I oczywiście pierwszą, a i chyba najlepszą rozrywką okazało się być znęcanie się nad Potterem. Nie pomijając oczywiście jego bandy.

I jak na zawołanie, pod salą do Zaklęć stał wcześniej wspomniany, jego rudy przydupas, rozczochrana mądrala i siostra rudego przydupasa.

Och, jacy oni weseli! Czas puścić w niepamięć ten dobry nastrój.

Draco posłał brunetowi pełne pogardy i rozbawienia spojrzenie, co ten oczywiście odebrał za prowokację. Co za głupota.

- Co się gapisz, Malfoy? – zapytał, nie kryjąc się z nienawiścią.

- Żyjemy w cywilizowanym świecie, ale patrząc na ciebie dochodzę do wniosku, że twoją osobę ta zasada jakimś dziwnym niefartem pominęła – odpowiedział blondyn, zadowolony z siebie.

Ku uciesze Dracona, Potter zacisnął pięści, nic nie mówiąc. Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

- Cóż to za nienawistne spojrzenie, Granger? – spytał Malfoy.

Dziewczyna od dłuższego czasu ciskała piorunami w chłopaka, przy akompaniamencie czerwieni na twarzy wywołanej złością.

- Patrząc na ciebie moje spojrzenie może być co najwyżej pełne rozbawienia i obrzydzenia. – odpowiedziała.

- W takim razie ja w ogóle nie powinienem na ciebie patrzeć. – odparł blondyn, przyznając sobie kolejny punkt.

Wiedząc, że Granger mogłaby go odpowiednio zripostować, nie czekał nawet na jej odpowiedź. Poza tym, co go to obchodziło. Postanowił skierować konwersację na biedotę Weasley'ów.

- A ty, Weasley i Weasley, co tak cicho stoicie? Nie naszła was ochota na bronienie…

- Skarpetki smakowały? – nagle zza tłumów wyłoniła się dziewczyna o platynowych włosach. O takich samych, jakie miała ta, która tak chamsko go popchnęła w przejściu. Głos miała rozmarzony, senny i cichy.

Draco w zdumieniu podniósł brwi, po czym wszyscy skierowali na nią wzrok. Wyczekiwali, aż Luna Lovegood powie coś więcej, ale ta tylko z lekkim, błogim uśmiechem wpatrywała się w Dracona.

Ten zaś zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ta dziwna dziewczyna wie o tym, że dzisiejszego ranka obudził się ze skarpetkami w buzi.

Chłopak uznał, że chwila milczenia jest zbyt długa, więc wypadałoby coś powiedzieć, jakoś się odgryźć. Zwykłe „O co ci chodzi?" nie wchodziło w grę, jak na Draco było to zbyt uprzejme. Problem w tym, że jakimś sposobem żadna chamska odzywka nie przychodziła mu do głowy.

To dziwadło nie dość, że zbiło wszystkich z tropu, to, co gorsza, sprawiło, że Malfoy po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć!

Patrząc na wszystkich blondyn doszedł do wniosku, że są tak samo zdezorientowani, jak i on sam. Harry spoglądał na Lunę lekko rozszerzonymi oczami, Ron wbił wzrok w jakiś punkt na prawo, Hermiona wymieniała spojrzenia z Ginny.

- Eee… zajęcia się zaczęły… - powiedział w końcu Potter, po jakiejś minucie ciszy.

Brunet wraz z trojgiem przyjaciół, już nic więcej nie mówiąc, poszedł w kierunku schodów. A Luna wciąż patrzyła na zmieszanego Dracona z tym samym wyrazem twarzy.

Malfoy posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

- Jesteś zmieszany. – rzekła po chwili.

Jaki on biedny! Ta uwaga wcale nie pomogła mu w wymyśleniu czegoś sensownego.

Nagle, tak bardzo niespodziewanie, Luna odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła po schodach, szukając czegoś w swojej torbie w kształcie niebieskiej miski z budyniem waniliowym.

Draco, stojąc jeszcze przez dwie minuty w tym samym miejscu, nie spostrzegł, że jest spóźniony na Trasmutację. Powoli zaczął iść do klasy.

*+.+*

- Powiedziałeś komuś?! – syknął w stronę rozbawionego wspomnieniem porannego wydarzenia Zabini.

- Jeszcze nie, ale jeśli chcesz być najsławniejszym, skompromitowanym uczniem Hogwartu tego roku…

- Ostrzegam cię – warknął blondyn, na co Blaise zaniósł się śmiechem – mów prawdę.

Brunet zamilkł i, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy, lekko przymknął oczy.

- Przysięgam. – rzekł cicho, przybijając pięść do piersi tak głośno, że kilku Ślizgonów rozglądnęło się za źródłem hałasu. Blaise, widząc to, ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, przez co musiał zagryźć wargi.

Malfoy zażenowany zachowaniem „przyjaciela", zdobył się na grymas.

- Jesteś zajebiście zabawny. – mruknął – Jesteś tak zabawny, że ze śmiechu może matka Pottera by ożyła.

- Myślę, że jego ojciec również.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

- Skoro nie powiedziałeś, to jakim cudem ta Lovegood… - przerwał, krzywiąc się na żałosne znaczenie tego nazwiska – wie?

Blaise uniósł brwi wysoko, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- Lovegood? Przecież doskonale wiesz, ze z nią nie rozmawiam.

- A już myślałem, że tak, oboje jesteście pomyleni.

Blaise przywołał wcześniejszą, poważną minę z lekko przymkniętymi oczami.

- Przysięgam. – znów uderzył się pierś, na co kilku Ślizgonów ponownie zaczęło się rozglądać, jeden nawet mruknął „Słyszałeś? Znowu!" – Że nie.

Draco, będąc głęboko sfrustrowanym, wstał od stołu. Żaden idiota nie będzie sobie robił z niego jaj.

Odchodząc, słyszał histeryczny śmiech swojego rzekomego przyjaciela.


End file.
